


Let The Past Die

by kylorenswhores



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bounty Hunters, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Reader, No use of y/n, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenswhores/pseuds/kylorenswhores
Summary: You are a bounty hunter who just accepted a job with the First Order, little did you know your life would never be the same. With the help of the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, you learn the truth about your past and the full capabilities of your power.(Also on Wattpad- @kylorenswhores)
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

As your ship enters the Finalizer’s atmosphere, a gnawing feeling encompasses every passing moment as you grow nearer to your destination. In your years of work you had never been this nervous to accept a job, but in the back of your mind you knew that this one would be different. And for that you were scared shitless. 

Being a bounty hunter was something that came easily to you, but did not come without difficulty. Everything you knew you had taught yourself, no one was there to guide you. You felt that your instincts were stronger than the average human and something was working in your favor. The best part was that you only ever had to worry about yourself. You had been much more willing to take on such a risky profession since you had nothing to lose. Although the lifestyle is lonely, it is better than the alternative. You never stayed anywhere long enough to become attached to it. You have your past to thank for the fear of abandonment, but it is better to isolate yourself instead of being vulnerable and getting hurt. At the end of the day, you are all you have and you are all you need. Had your parents shown any sort of care or affection towards you, things may have been a lot different. If one life form gave you a speck of parental guidance, you might not be the bitter bitch you are today. You were never the priority to your parents, or anyone. The day you realized that the only person you could depend on was yourself was when you decided you would be the priority, and made decisions that would keep you as happy as you could possibly be in this mess of a galaxy. 

Many people like you, who live in the galaxy alone, would want to join something, to be a part of a group to call their own. A family. There was nothing you could be a part of that would be worth the risk of being disappointed again. And in regards to taking a position in the war between the Resistance and the First Order, you never cared much for picking sides. You have never had a call to the war effort. The only side to choose was your own. 

With that, you decided to go into a profession that would offer you the freedoms to do as you pleased; a bounty hunter. Becoming a bounty hunter paved a way for you to start anew, in something you knew you could excel in. Although not many knew you in the galaxy, it was an opportunity to adopt a new identity and a life beyond your past, and you decided you would need a new name. When you were young, you heard the legend of a goddess that was known on a planet light years away. Kali was the goddess of death, she was fearless, strong, and violent. Although  _ you _ would hunt anyone, Kali often worked to destroy demons or evil forces. You wanted to be strong and powerful as she is, so you took her name to be your new identity as a bounty hunter. It also helped that you thought the name was dope. So, from then on you were called Kali (Kah-Lee). Kali did not feel guilt. Kali did not feel remorse. Others moved out of the way for Kali, and she did not move for anyone. Kali was able to use her ability to manipulate, deceive, and seduce others to get what she wanted. Being able to be someone else worked for you and you loved it. 

While being a bounty hunter, one of your most prominent skills you developed was that everyone followed your every demand automatically without question. You didn’t know how it worked but you didn’t care as long as you got the job done. However, when that wouldn't work, you would have to resort to your weapon. A retractable staff with daggers on both ends, with one coated in poison that when evenly slightly pricked, would induce your prey to a state of comatose.

You would be lying if you said that there aren’t moments where it feels like there is a part of you missing. These moments can be your some of the darkest. No one knows the real you, only the fearless hunter who stops at nothing to get the job done. That was exactly what you planned to do for the First Order. The reason you reached out to accept the job was because of the reward. Working for such a high profile organization would not only boost your reputation, but would be quite the learning experience as your hunts were getting easier and easier as your skill level increased. 

All the information the First Order provided you about the job before your arrival was that you would need to go to the planet Devaron and it would be very high risk for a high reward. Devaron was a planet covered with forests, rivers, and mountains and is located in the Colonies. The species of the planet kept its natural state instead of urbanizing and building up any large cities. Devaronians were humanoid but with an added sinister twist. You had only come across a handful in your lifetime. Since Devaronian are a very loyal species to their partners, using one of your best skills, seduction, would prove to be a challenge. Devaronians are also immune to poison, which makes your fail-safe to use your staff on them redundant. 

The plaguing feeling throughout your body only got stronger as your ship came closer to the Finalizer. You thought through any sort of explanation as to why you feel this way, and what about being near the Finalizer has caused such a sudden eruption in yourself. 

Pulling you out of your trance came a monotone voice through your communications link.. 

“State your name and your business with the First Order.”

As you tried to speak you mouth was completely dry. Coughing you muttered “Kali. I am here to meet with the General about a bounty.” 

There was a momentary pause on the other end, when abruptly they stated,

“Enter the hangar straight ahead, a trooper will escort you to General Hux.” 

Landing was smoother than you had anticipated. Immediately there was a warm feeling that engulfed your entire body. This was something that you had never experienced before, but it was oddly familiar. Looking down as the ramp opened, a trooper greeted and motioned his armored hand for you to follow. Everywhere you turned were groups of focused stormtroopers. At first glance it would look like complete chaos, but it was almost as if this was a practiced routine and not one person stepped out of place. The hangar was freezing but the feeling of being cold was almost completely washed away by the sensation that had taken over your whole body. 

As you took in your surroundings, making sure to keep up with your escort, you noticed nearly every surface of the ship was black. There were very little light sources, and all the walls and floor tiles were extremely dark. It felt as if you were underground, which was ironic given you were up in space. The buzzing feeling never left you, and as much as it was bugging you, you maintained a straight face to keep up professionalism, but your mind has never moved so fast. 

_What the hell was going on? Why, in arguably the deadliest place on earth, do I feel such a sense of protection?_ _That I'm safe?_

While your mind continued to go a million miles an hour, you turned the corner and the stormtrooper escorting you stopped abruptly, lost in thought, you almost collided with him, however you managed to stop yourself, and quickly he turned to you. 

“General Hux is currently in a meeting but it will be over soon. Wait here and someone will come out to retrieve you.”

Without a chance to respond, the trooper was already feet away from you as he was on to his next assignment. 

Before you could let yourself continue to think about what was going on with your emotions, a woman stepped out of the room and motioned for you to enter. You were greeted by a tall, red headed man, who had the complexion of a ghost. 

“Ah, Kali, welcome to the First Order, I’m General Hux, we have been expecting you.” 

The General continues to introduce each officer surrounding the rectangle table. You quickly nodded your head at each of them. You took in your surroundings once more, you were inside a generally large conference room with a wide and long table taking up most of the room. The room, like the rest of the ship, was dark with little lighting, and at the back of the room along the wall was a large window that expanded throughout the entirety of the wall, leaving a view of space and the stars. As Tie Fighters flew by, you were entranced with the scene before you. A few seconds went by and the officers and generals started eyeing you, waiting for a response so quickly you straightened yourself up and said, 

“It is an honor to be within the presence of the First Order and in consideration for the job.” You said with a forced smile. You couldn't care less about the First Order and their affairs but if you needed to suck up to this man to get the job it is something you would do. 

“Have a seat.” he said, and you quickly made your way to the only seat left at the far end of the table. 

“What brings you before us today is in regards to a man who has valuable information for the First Order.” He starts. “You will be headed to the planet Devaron in search of a Devaronian by the name of Daran Varlos. He is an infamous crime boss who controls several different underground trades of materials, spices, and weapons. With information provided for us, he is often seen at the local cantina surrounded by his closest confidants. The information he can provide us is crucial for First Order successes, and we will need him brought to us alive.” 

“Sounds simple enough, and the reward?” 

“Provided you complete the job successfully, we are willing to offer you 50,000 credits, and a First Order Captain’s Medallion which will grant you free passage through any blockade and landing privileges for any vessel.” General Hux firmly enunciated. After a brief pause, he continued, “I feel inclined to remind you that this bounty will be one of very high risk, we have hired quite a few bounty hunters and none have been successful in acquiring Varlos.”

A twinge of nervousness seeped through your core, and before you could respond to the General, the buzzing feeling had completely overwhelmed your body and was getting stronger with each second. You were ready to explode when a masked man abruptly entered the room. Startled, everyone at the table immediately stood but you were stuck to your seat, you felt frozen in place as you eyed the masked man. His presence consumed you. He was dressed in all black from head to toe, and he somehow managed to dwarf every single person in the room, including the General, who you had considered quite tall before. His stygian cape that hung off his back nearly touched the ground and his entire ensemble on top of his size intimidated you to great lengths. To say the least, he terrified you. 

“Supreme Leader, how nice of you to join us.” came from the red head, with the most forced facade of respect you had ever seen. You could tell he was annoyed.

Had the supposed  _ Supreme Leader _ not been so tall, You wouldn't have been able to see him through the bodies that blocked most of your view. 

In a mocking tone, the General said “Before you so humbly graced us with your presence, we were just discussing our plan for Daran Varlos with the bounty hunter.” 

What took seemingly every fiber of your being, you slowly peeled yourself off of your chair and everyone turned to you. The Supreme Leader snapped his neck so quickly you'd think it would have broken off. The mask shielded his eyes but you could feel his gaze burning into your soul. That warm feeling had completely taken over and you felt that your limbs were on fire but you were frozen right in your spot, too scared to move an inch. His gaze felt like it had bored into you for hours, but as quickly as he had entered, a gust of black whipped around the room and he was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in the room was unphased by the abrupt entrance of the Supreme Leader. 

“So, Bounty Hunter, will you accept this assignment?” General Hux questioned, pulling you out of your trance. 

You cleared your throat to regain your voice, “I’ll do it.”

“Excellent, a stormtrooper will escort you to your private quarters for the night, you may have access to the cafeteria if you would like, and you should be prepared to leave in the morning. 

“Sounds good.” General Hux curtly nodded to you and walked out of the room followed by the other officers. A trooper immediately came in and instructed you to follow him. 

The walk to your quarters that the First Order had so humbly provided you was filled with an unbearable silence that did not provide a distraction from what just happened in that conference room. As you made your way down hallway after hallway, passing by troopers and technicians alike, you began to analyze the impact the Supreme Leader had on you. The way he made you feel was something you had never remembered experiencing before, it had felt oddly familiar and comforting. 

As you walked along, the trooper pointed out two large double doors. 

“This is the cafeteria should you feel so inclined to use it.” 

Your walk continued on in silence as you were finally met with the doors to your quarters for the night. 

“Here is the access cylinder to your room, please return this to an officer in the morning before you depart.” You nodded your head to him in understanding and he turned on his heel walking away.

You slid your access cylinder in its compartment and you stepped forward and on cue the door slid open. You stepped inside and you were met with quite a small room, with a twin sized cot, and beside it, a small table. Not far away was a small refresher with just the necessities. It wasn’t the nicest room you had ever stayed in, but you have had to endure much worse before, so it would do. In all honesty you hoped they would have just let you sleep in your ship, anything to get away from the ominous  _ Supreme Leader  _ who had completely entranced you.

You had planned to simply go to your room and hide yourself away until morning to eliminate any chances of coming into any contact with him, but the loud grumbles coming from your stomach were telling you otherwise. In the past you had forced yourself to sleep to subdue your hunger but tonight your mind wouldn't shut off.

After what had felt like hours of contemplation as to whether or not food would be worth the risk of seeing  _ him _ again, you decided it would be. The noises coming from your stomach didn’t cease, and you convinced yourself that it would be quick. Also considering the chances that the Supreme Leader of the galaxy would get his food from a cafeteria for stormtroopers and not delivered straight to him would be highly unlikely.

You tied up your boots and made your way to the cafeteria, trying to recall where you had seen it when the stormtrooper had shown you. You finally made it after seemingly taking some wrong turns, you were greeted by troopers and technicians taking up most of the tables. It was weird to see the faces under the helmets. Honestly you had forgotten these were real people, not just soldiers. It made your heart ache to see so many young faces, thrown into the chaos in the midst of war. It made you wonder how easily that could have been you, having no free will, and taking orders from people who don’t care whether you live or die. 

You grabbed a tray and made your way through the stations of food, taking one of each type offered since it was rare you would get such a balanced meal. It wasn’t gourmet by any means, but since you have had to eat raw porg before, it was bearable. As you walked to find a place to eat several heads turned to look at you. It made sense as you were a new face, but you were not fond of making any new friends, so luckily you found a single table with one seat. You ate your meal, ignoring the lingering stares your way, and once you finished you threw out your trash and put the tray away and walked out of the cafeteria. 

As you made your way back to your quarters, your heart stopped as you six of the largest men you have ever seen walked together in a staggered group, all dressed in black with menacing masks, similar to a familiar Supreme Leader, heading your way. For a moment, you had actually believed one of them was him, but you didn’t get that feeling you had in the conference room when he was present, so you knew he wasn’t amongst them. The more time you had been able to look at the warriors, you saw that none of them matched up in stature to him. They walked swiftly past you, and with your brief examination of them, you saw each man had their own unique weapon and helmet. You could feel the power they had radiating off them as they continued on through the dark hallway.

After finally arriving back to your quarters, you were hoping with the meal you had just devoured that sleep would come easily, but you couldn’t calm your mind. The 30 second interaction with the Supreme Leader should not have this much of an affect on you as it does. You replayed the moment on repeat trying to figure it out. Why, that even though you couldn't see his eyes, did they bore into you? Why did a glance in your direction make him feel the need to storm out? What did he even look like under the mask? 

You quickly shake away these thoughts as you think you are reading too much into it. It was probably nothing. Maybe he just stopped in for a moment before moving on to the next thing he had to do. Being the Supreme Leader most likely made him very busy anyways. As these thoughts swam through your head, the one at the forefront is how hopefully it wouldn’t be something you would have to endure again.

You laid in your bed as sleep slowly began to pull you away from your never ending thoughts of him. 

_ You found yourself standing across from the Supreme Leader. Although in the same room, he seemed miles away from you. You furrowed your brow, and as you opened your mouth to speak, nothing came out. You tried to take a step forward, but you found yourself frozen in place, your body not willing itself to move. You turned your head around to look upon your surroundings, not getting much from it. You looked back up at the Supreme Leader and were startled to see him heading your way. His strides were wide and confident, however you could still see the slightest hesitation in each step. He slowly made his way towards you, and you couldn’t help but keep your eyes glued upon his helmet where his eyes would be, begging to see what was behind the visor. He came within arms reach of you, bent down face to face as he inched closer... _

You shot up from your cot, out of breath as sweat gleaned over your skin. You felt dizzy, and for a moment you forgot where you were. You glanced around the room and remembered you were in your quarters aboard the Finalizer, and you were grateful to find your room empty of any Supreme Leaders clouding your head. You glanced at the clock as it read 0600, leaving you an hour before you would need to meet the General in the hangar. 

You got up and headed to the refresher, and hopped in for a quick shower. You set the temperature to as hot as it could go, using the water to try and clear your head and give you a distraction from yourself. A sense of urgency overtook you as you felt more anxious to leave as quickly as possible. You finished your shower, fixing up your hair, and putting on your clothes.

After you pulled on your navy skin-tight pants, a white long sleeve went over your head and down your body. You grabbed your belt off the floor and placed it around your hips and your holster over your thigh, attaching your dagger to it. You draped your brown jacket over your shoulders before sliding your feet into your black, calf-high boots. Finally you put on your brown, fingerless gloves and grabbed your staff before heading out of your quarters.

As you were leaving, the warm sensation from before had returned to you since entering the First Order’s atmosphere. You quickly suppressed it and headed out of your quarters into the cold hallways of the Finalizer. 

A stormtrooper was waiting for you when the door slid open. You returned your access cylinder to the trooper and he nodded his head as instruction for you to follow him. The walk returning to the hangar made you shaky as that buzzing feeling was beginning to flow throughout your body once more. 

You had finally arrived at the hangar, as you glanced around you noticed it was just as it was the day prior, an organized chaos. Your roaming eyes had quickly met those of General Hux, who was making his way toward you. 

“Are you prepared for your mission, Bounty Hunter?”

“I am General.” You responded curtly.

The two of you had begun walking as he escorted you to your ship.

“Remember, Varlos is very clever, heavily guarded, and holds a lot of power in Devaron, you will have to do your best to outsmart and overpower him. And I must remind you, it is of utmost importance he is brought back alive. 

“Of course General, I will not disappoint you.” 

“I should hope not. Best of luck.”

The ramp of your ship hissed open, and General Hux’s eyes followed you as you made your way aboard. You turned and gave him a curt nod as you closed your ramp behind you and made your way to the cockpit. You sat in the pilots seat and flicked some switches up, and pressed some buttons to prepare for your departure. Getting ready to take off, you looked out the windshield for a moment as your eyes met the helmet of the Supreme Leader. Images of your dreams prior flooded into your mind as you gripped the handle and began lifting your ship off the ground. Even as you began to drift out of the hangar you could not peer your eyes away from him.

The feeling you’ve had since your time on the Finalizer had engulfed your body. The Supreme Leader had begun taking charging steps toward your ship, almost in an effort to chase you. A feeling of anxiousness started to become of you the longer you held each other's gazes and the faster he started to walk. You quickly input the coordinates to Devaron and blast your ship into hyperspeed, leaving the Finalizer, and your sense of warmth slowly going with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! here's chapter 2 :) sorry its a bit short, but we promise once we get the nitty gritty plot developments and such out of the way, the chapters will be much longer and have much more kylo in them ;)) thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

You thought back to the way the Supreme Leader had seemingly chased after you, and the unsettling feelings that had come with it.  _ What the hell was that? Am I overthinking again? Gods, I am, I need to focus. _ You shook the feeling off and decided to come up with a plan once you arrived at Devaron. You knew Varlos would be a difficult target and your plan would be more or less convoluted. If Varlos did have a partner, that would make your job much more difficult as your usual tactics of seduction would be null and void, since male Devaronians were known to be very faithful to their partners. From what you knew of Varlos he didn’t seem like the type of guy to be able to stay with one girl, so you were betting on that. If not, you would have to use that persuasion that oddly came easy to you. Almost every time without fail, when you told someone to do something, they would do it, no questions asked, so you were counting on that as a failsafe. However, Varlos was constantly surrounded by people, so you would have your work cut out for you. If all goes to shit, last resort would, of course, be violence, which honestly you wouldn’t be too upset about, as you are itching for a fight. You also needed to come up with a story for yourself, who you were and why you were there. You decided that your name would be “Mara”, you would be an artist, and you were just stopping on Devaron to make some adjustments to your ship.

You managed to find a clearing just big enough to fit your ship and you slowly descended, making a soft and quiet landing. You knew having a bunch of weapons on you would make you a bit suspicious, and having less clothing on would make the seduction a bit easier. You shed a few layers and removed some of your weapons, so you didn’t scream bounty hunter when you entered the room. You were left with just a small dagger and you removed your jacket and unbuttoned a bit of your shirt in hopes it would attract Varlos’ attention. It was not the most dignifying act, but men are stupid and you gotta do whatcha gotta do sometimes. You clipped your cloak around your neck and let your hair fall down on your shoulders. Adrenaline coursed through you the moment you opened the ramp and left the ship, as it did for every mission. You slowly made your way down, looking around and taking caution in your surroundings and made sure the coast was clear. You pulled your hood over your head and made your way to the bustling city of Devaron.

You warily made your way through the planet, until you heard the music and commotion coming from a cantina.

The cantina was filled with Devaronians and other species from across the galaxy. Between the volume of the music and the voices of customers, it had become hard to even hear yourself think. You made your way to the bar and took a seat at the end. You made sure to choose a seat where you could see the door in case you needed to make a swift exit. 

“Can I get you a drink, little lady?” The devaronian bartender asked. 

“A bespin fizz, please.” 

“I would have remembered if you’d ever been in the bar before. Are you just passing through?” He asked as he handed you your drink. 

“Yes, I needed to fix some things on my ship, and I have never been to Devaron before so I thought I’d make my stop here.” 

“It’s beautiful here.” He paused. “But be careful who you talk to.” 

“What do you mean?” You asked as you furrowed your eyebrows. 

“The thugs around here would jump at the opportunity to take advantage of a pretty girl like you.” 

“Thugs?”

The large, sweaty man leaned down close and whispered to you “Varlos’ posse.” 

You played dumb to him. “Who's that?” You whispered back. 

He shifted his feet nervously and moved his eyes around the room. “I’ve said too much already. Just be careful of who you talk to around here.” The bartender walked away. 

You scanned around the bar and the dance floor and your eyes landed on a group of horn-headed devaronians smoking and drinking amongst themselves. In the center of the chaos you saw him, Daran Varlos. The First Order didn’t offer you a photo of the guy, but you knew it was him. His skin was like rust and his yellow teeth protruded out of his mouth. Despite all of the large men surrounding him, he was smaller than you had expected. Your mind, seemingly on its own volition, drifted back to the large Supreme Leader back on the Finalizer.  _ My Gods, bitch, focus.  _

You traced your finger around the rim of your glass as you watched the people on the dance floor, and periodically kept your eyes on your target. A girl on the dance floor split her drink all down her shirt and made a complete mess.  _ Klutz _ , you thought, and that’s when an idea came to you. 

“Could I get another drink please?” You called to the bartender. 

He nodded and handed you another bespin fizz. You made your way to the dance floor, headed straight for Varlos’ table, and acted like you were walking towards the bathroom. When you reached his table, you split your drink and made it seem as if someone bumped into you. The red liquid split all over a woman sitting on the lap of one of Varlos’ many guards. Everyone at the table erupted into laughter at the young woman covered in your drink. 

“Stars! I am so sorry!” You said to her. She scoffed and gave you quite the glare. If looks could kill you would be dead on the floor by now. “Let me go get you a napkin.” 

“Don’t you worry about it sweetheart. She can take care of herself.” Varlos said from the middle of the table. 

“Are you serious?” The woman asked and gave him a similar glare. 

“Accidents happen, right?” Varlos replied looking straight into your eyes. 

You pushed your hair behind your ear and nodded with a small smile.

“I am afraid we haven’t met, Daran Varlos.” He held out his hand to take yours. 

“Mara.” You responded and put your hand in his. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Mara.” Varlos said as he leaned down to kiss your hand. 

“You as well.”

“Why don't you take a seat and have a drink with us?” Varlos offered.

“Oh, I’m not too sure, I should really be getting back.” You acted. 

“Come on, just one drink.” He pushed, giving you a disgusting smile.

“Okay, but only one.” You giggled innocently.

Varlos pushed the man sitting next to him aside to make room for you. 

“What brings something as pretty as you to Devaron?” 

“I needed to make some repairs to my ship and Devaron was the closest planet.”

“Ahhh, I see. Where do you come from?”

“No where specifically, I’m an artist, so I travel around quite a bit.” You lied straight through your teeth.

“Well, why don't we get you a drink, what are you having?”

“A bespin fizz.”

Varlos snapped his sausage fingers and yelled after a waitress to get your drink. She quickly brought it over. The night was filled with you pretending to take the shots offered and Varlos being an absolute creep towards you. You caught him staring at your chest on more than one occasion, and ot to mention the constant rubbing, touching, and grabbing of your thigh. 

“I would really love to see some of your artwork sometime.” Varlos whispered as he traced lines up and down your back. 

“Well, I have plenty of it back on my ship... if you’re interested.” You forced a coy smile, and looked up at him through your eyelashes. 

He smiled with malicious glee. “I am most certainly interested, sweetheart. Let’s head over now.” 

“I’m not sure that is the best idea, boss.” One guard chimed in. 

“It would be nice to have someone walk me back to my ship, I’m a little nervous about being alone in an unfamiliar place.” You feigned innocence, batting your eyelashes and giving the men a small pout.

The guard gave you a cold stare, you could tell he was suspicious towards you. 

“How about two of you come with me? Would that make you feel better?” Varlos compromised while keeping his eyes fixated on you.

“Fine.” the guard responded with a sigh. 

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Varlos grabbed your hand and led you out of the cantina. 

You walked on with Varlos and his men, and not much to your surprise did he paw at every inch of your body. It repulsed you, and took your entire strength to not kill him right then and there, but you had to keep up your facade.

You eventually reached your ship and once you opened the ramp, you pulled Varlos’ hand and led him up, leaving the guards outside. 

“My, my, a little thing like you pilots this ship all on your own?” Varlos said using one hand to move your hair off your shoulder and caressing your neck, while the other reached for the small of your lower back. 

“Mhm, just me, a girl, all on her own.” You replied before you used your elbow to make direct contact with his pointed nose. 

Varlos’ stumbled as his head shot back and he immediately put his hands to his nose. “What the fuck?” You swing your fist in his direction, aiming for another blow, but he grabbed it. On instinct you immediately sent your foot to his crotch with full force. Varlos doubled over and landed on his knees to the ground. He groaned. “You bitch, you’re a scheming little viper.” 

You crouched down to his level, “Yes I am.” You kicked his chest as you stood up and sent him on his back. When you moved to walk past him, he grabbed your leg and you fell to the ground. You put your hands out to catch yourself, but you weren’t quick enough. Your face connected to the cold floor, and quickly you turned on your back. Varlos still had grip on your leg and he began dragging you towards the ramp. Your staff was only a few feet away from you but still not within reach. You closed your eyes and stretched your hand out towards it. 

“Come help me with this broad.” Varlos yelled out to his guards. 

_ Come on.  _ You focused hard on the staff going to your hand, and as you opened your eyes, it was. _ Thank Fuck. _ You spun it around and gave Varlos a strike across the head. He groaned before he fell to the floor, unconscious. For good measure, you struck him again in the stomach and in the crotch. 

“What’s going on?” One of the guards asked storming up the ramp. 

“What the hell?” the other guard spoke. 

“Go get the others!” The first guard instructed and the other ran off into the woods. 

He charged right towards you, and you struck the dagger end of your staff into his shoulder. The guard was completely unphased by it, and instead of pulling it out, he pulled it deeper into his flesh. With you on the other end, you were brought straight to his chest. You were thrown across the room and your head collided with a sharp metal piece of your ship. You instantly felt the blood begin to spill down your face. 

The guard rushed you as you stood up. As he approached, you pulled out your dagger and it into his stomach. He looked down at his wound and looked back up at you and growled as he reached for his blaster. You quickly pulled it out of his stomach and you spun the dagger, getting a better grip, before you swiped it deep into his throat. Blood splattered all across your face, neck, and chest.  _ Hm, must have hit an artery.  _ He stood there, gurgling, hands clasped around his throat before plummeting to the ground. You weren’t fond of killing people if you didn’t have to, but there had seemed to be no other option. You stood there, chest heaving, as blood began to trickle in front of your eyes, as you thought about what you had done. 

“This way.” You heard come from outside, that brought you back to reality. You quickly ran to shut the ramp and started the ship. 

As the ship began to lift off the ground, you heard blasts coming from all directions hitting your ship. The left exhaust chamber took a direct hit and your ship started to falter. Before any more damage could be done, you input the coordinates to the Finalizer, and blast your ship into light speed. You turned on auto pilot and made your way back over to Varlos. You grabbed him by the legs and dragged him over to a pole inside your ship. You grabbed some ropes and tied him down into place. Varlos groaned as he slowly came to as you tightened the rope around his wrists and ankles.

“Where the hell are you taking me?” He grunted, trying to break free from the ropes. 

“The First Order.” You replied as the warm blood has now made its way down your neck. 

“Fuck. They’ve been after me for years. I promise you I can offer you a lot more than the First Order.” Varlos pleaded. 

“I seriously doubt that.” 

“I hope you know that my men will be after me.” 

“Then they can take it up with the Supreme Leader.” 

“So what? Do you work for the First Order?” 

“I don't work for anyone. I saw the job and I took it.” 

“Ahhh, so you're a lone bounty hunter then.” You didn't reply.

“You know, no one will ever want a woman like you. Look at you. You’re a whore. Seducing men, playing tricks and games, deceiving. Only conniving little sluts act like that.” You gave him a stone cold stare, your blood began to boil. 

“I bet your parents never even loved you. Why else would you use your body as an object. You have no respect for yourself. It's a shame, really, what a waste of a body like that.” With that you punched him square in the face. Looking towards the ground, Varlos laughed as he spit the blood from out of his mouth onto the ground. 

“If I had gotten to you in time, you would already be my little housewife with two kids of our own by now. You would do what I wanted, when I wanted, no questions asked. You wouldn't have thought twice about acting the way you did at the cantina. Someone should really teach you a lesson.” He spit at you. 

A rage that you had never felt before began to take over you. Before your mind could catch up to your body, you lunged, your fists repeatedly connecting with Varlos’ face. It seemed like forever when you finally stopped. Varlos was unconscious yet again, and you even thought for a second you might have killed him. But you still somehow felt his energy and you knew he was alive. You usually steered away from violence, but this felt good. Too good, even, and it scared you how much you liked it and how little remorse you felt. You closed your eyes and tried to calm yourself down from the immense amount of power you felt flowing through your veins. Once you opened them you scanned down your body and noticed you were really drenched in blood now. You stood up and found yourself approaching the Finalizer. 

You returned to your seat and turned off the auto pilot to direct the ship towards the hangar. 

Like it had on your first visit, your com link buzzed through.

“State your name and business with the First Order.”

“Kali, I have the bounty Daran Varlos, aboard.”

A beat before you heard, “Enter the hangar straight ahead.”

As your ship approached the hangar, from a distance you could see General Hux waiting for you. He stood tall with his chest pushed out and his hands tight behind his back. To his left, much to your surprise, stood the Supreme Leader, hands clenched into fists by his side. A small knot formed in your stomach and the feeling from before creeped its way into your mind, but you were too drained and exhausted to even allow yourself to react to it. You slowly descended your ship to the ground and it landed with a loud bang. You grimaced at the thought of the damage that must have been done to it. 

Before you made your way to retrieve your target, you took a glance at yourself in the mirror, and by Gods, were you a sight. Dried blood caked almost every inch of your body. The gash on your head was still leaking blood down your face. You tried to fix your hair around in some way to look presentable, but you gave up, quickly realizing it was useless. The ramp slowly came down as you untied Varlos and began dragging his body off the ship. You dragged him down and made your way over to the General and the Supreme Leader. Varlos was a very heavy man so dragging him took quite the exertion and was becoming tiring. As you looked up, you saw the General’s eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised, he looked quite shocked, and maybe even impressed? And you had no indication of what the Supreme Leader was thinking as his face still concealed under his intimidating mask. You approached them and swung Varlos’ body across as he slid right to their feet. You heard a groan come from him as you stood there, chest heaving, as you wiped your forehead.

“Sorry for the mess.”


	4. Chapter 4

After your dramatic return to the First Order, the troopers had collected Varlos and brought him away, hopefully to never be seen or heard from by you again. Your quarters were offered to you to clean up and rest while your ship was being repaired from the damages Varlos’ men caused. General Hux told you that you would be debriefed on the mission and then you would receive your reward and once your ship was repaired you’d be sent on your way. As soon as you got to your quarters, you headed straight for the shower. The floor was coated with blood the second you stepped in as you washed away your successes. You washed your body and the clothes that were soaked from blood and hung them up to dry. Your head was pounding and throbbing extraordinarily. You brushed it aside and climbed into bed. The moment you laid down, sleep engulfed your consciousness before you even had the chance to think of all that transpired in the last 24 hours. 

You were awakened by the sound of loud banging on your door. You got up and were greeted by a trooper on the other side of your door. 

“General Hux requests your presence in the war room.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

You huffed, hoping to get more sleep. “Okay, just give me a moment.” You slid the door shut and walked to the refresher, you splashed some water on your face in effort to wake yourself up. You retrieved your clothes and luckily they were dry, however the stains of red remained. Your head continued to pound as you rubbed circles on your temples. _How long was I asleep?_ You put yourself together and grabbed your things and met your escort outside to be led to the debriefing. When you arrived, you were greeted by General Hux, other officers and admirals, and, to your surprise, the Supreme Leader. _Why is he always around? He must have better things to do?_

“Kali, please take a seat.” Hux motioned his hand towards the seat you had sat in just days before. 

“You could feel everyone’s eyes on you as you made your way to the seat. Although his face had been obscured from the mask, you could feel the Supreme Leader’s eyes watching every move you made. Before you could start to overthink his presence, Hux began to interrogate you about your mission. 

“Please walk us through all that happened on your mission in capturing Varlos.”

You went through roughly each moment from stepping foot on Devaron, to leaving with an incapcitated Varlos. You briefly walked them through your interactions at the cantina, leaving out the parts that made you seem particularly whorish, to spare the judgment of your methods. You told them how you lured Varlos to your ship along with two of his guards. You explained how you took down Varlos along with one of the guards before the others arrived, just as you made your escape and returned to the First Order. 

The General had seemed to be doubtful of your story. “So you’re saying you managed to take down two of Varlos’ men along with apprehending him on your own?”

“I was able to get Varlos unconscious first, and both men came aboard hearing the commotion. One of them left to get more men, and the other attacked me. We fought. I killed him and took off. Varlos’ men were approaching just as I was leaving and shot at my ship, which is why it was damaged when I returned.” You explained.

Hux considered you for a moment. “Did he say anything to you that may be useful to us?”

“No. When we spoke he wasn’t interested in talking business, although he did mention that his men would come for him.” 

The General’s anger seemed to rise as he next spoke. “Was there a reason you beat him so close to death? We are currently having to treat him for injuries you caused and will not be able to get him to talk until he is ready, delaying our plans. You have caused us quite an inconvenience, bounty hunter.” 

You paused, caught off guard. You recalled all the things he had said to you as your head began to throb once again. _Gods, I probably have a concussion. Can this just end already?_

“He was continuously agitating me, throwing around threats of what his men would do to me once they found me, I decided to shut him up.” You lied, keeping to yourself that Varlos had actually been talking about what he would have done to you, but it wasn’t worth sharing.

Everyone in the room kept their eyes beating into your soul, and it made you uneasy. You glanced over at the Supreme Leader and noticed his fists were clenched on the table.

You cleared your throat. “Well, if that will be all I’d like to collect my reward now.”

Hux seemed strained, but nonetheless he nodded to one of the officers, who handed you a large bag full of your credits, and disparagingly threw you the Captain’s Medallion.

“Anything else?” You asked, praying they’d let you leave.

“No, that will be all. Thank you for your services, bounty hunter.” 

You curtly nodded to him and made your way out of the room. _Finally._

You had grown familiar enough around the Finalizer to make it around without an escort, and headed straight for the hangar to get off this ship. 

You made your way over to the technicians and asked them for the status of your vessel.

“It’s in pretty rough shape, it will probably take us a few more hours to finish it.”

_Great._ You put your index finger and thumb to the bridge of your nose and sighed.

“Um, you should probably go get that looked at.” The technician said as you looked up at him. 

“What?” You asked as you felt the blood drip down your face again. Fuck. The wound you suffered from Varlos’ guard had opened back up.

“Could someone show me to the medbay?” 

The technician called a trooper over and instructed him to take you over.

The trooper dropped you off and you walked into a fairly calm area. You saw nurses and doctors checking in on patient to patient, and people working at the front desk. You approached and the woman working looked up at you.

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah, um, I just need to get this closed up.” You said as you pointed to the throbbing gash on your forehead.

She winced. “How’d you get that?”

“Oh, I was thrown into a wall.”

“Hm. The Supreme Leader?”

You furrowed your brow. “Huh?”

“Did the Supreme Leader do that to you?”

“Oh, um, no he didn’t.” You paused. “ Is that something he does often?”

“Yeah, a good amount of the injuries we get in here are usually his doing.” She told you nonchalantly as she stood up with her clipboard.

“Here come with me, I’ll set you up in one of our rooms and a doctor will be in shortly to stitch you up. You may have a concussion as well. Have you had any headaches or sensitivity to light?”

“Um, just some slight headaches, but nothing too bad.”

“Alright, just hang in here for a minute and the doctor should be here shortly.” She told you as she left the room.

With your time alone you began to wonder about the Supreme Leader. _Who even is this guy? Why is he putting people in the medbay?_ You were thankful the risk of that happening to you was slim as you would be getting out of here soon and wouldn’t have to see him again. You didn’t have much more time to wonder about him, as the doctor came in.

“Hi there, I’m Dr. Garyn, I’ll be fixing you up today. The nurse told me you have quite the gash on your head and you’ll need some stitches?” She said as she was washing her hands.

“Yeah I think I do. It stopped bleeding earlier and I thought it would be alright but it just reopened.”

She brought a small flashlight to your eyes and scanned them back and forth.

“I’m not seeing any signs of a concussion, but the nurse also mentioned you were getting headaches, so you may just be dehydrated... I’m gonna take a look at your wound now if that's alright?”

You nodded and she slowly moved your hair out of your face and dabbed your head with alcohol and gauze. You clenched your jaw and hissed from the sting. 

“Ya you’re definitely gonna need some stitches for this. I’m also gonna recommend you get a shot to keep from any infections since it's been left untreated for a while.”

“Alright, just do whatever you need to.” You responded, clenching your fists in anticipation of the pain.

“Would I be right in saying you’re the bounty hunter that got Daran Varlos?” Dr. Garyn inquired.

You winced. “Is it that obvious?”

She laughed softly, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s pretty badass if you ask me.”

“Well, it’s not the most dignified job.” 

“Hm, I know the feeling” She said with a tinge of defeat in her voice. 

“What do you mean? You're a doctor, you literally save lives, I usually end them.” 

“Lets just say I don't agree with who I work for. They send these poor young kids marching straight to their deaths, and the ones who do make it back, they end up here, we fix them up, and they are thrown right back into the chaos. It's all just one vicious cycle, and for what? Money? Power? I don’t even know. At least for you, you get to work for yourself.” She explained.

You considered her for a moment. “Then why not leave?” 

She chuckled softly, “I wish it were that easy. If I tried they would see me as a traitor and more than likely have me executed.” 

“Well don't think that your work is invaluable. I appreciate what you've done for me and I'm sure many others are too.” 

“Thank you,” She paused. “I don't think I got your name.”

“You can call me Kali.”

“Well thank you Kali, that means a lot.” 

“No, thank you.” 

“It is too bad you won't be staying with us, I could’ve used a friend like you.” 

“I could say the same.” You smiled at her. “But to be honest, I am itching to get out of this place.” 

“I don't blame you.” She said and returned to stitching you up. 

As the doctor was finishing up your stitches, you started to feel a familiar presence, there was a knock at the door and the nurse had come in to tell you there was someone here to see you. _The fuck?_ She moved to the side a bit and behind her tall, helmeted, figure dressed in black. Your initial thought was the Supreme Leader, but his aura was different to this mans. 

“Excuse my interruption, but once you are finished the Supreme Leader requests your presence.” The nurse spoke, seemingly on the masked figures behalf. 

“What? Why?” You asked. 

“I’m sorry miss, I’m afraid he didn’t say. Just that he was to escort you over once you were finished.” She spoke with an apologetic look on her face.

_Fuck. He’s literally going to kill me. I am going to die._

“What do I do?” You asked Dr. Garyn. 

She swallowed. “For starters, don’t freak out. He’ll be able to tell you're scared. Whatever you do, just tell him the truth. He’ll know if you're lying, and he hates liars. The last thing you’d want is to end up back here.” 

“Fuck.” You said aloud that time. 

“You’ll be fine, he probably just wants to talk to you about the mission you had gone on. You’re smart, just don’t piss him off.” She looked at you, giving you the best reassurance she could offer, but you could sense her nervousness. 

You nodded quickly. 

“Alright, you’re all set.” Dr. Garyn declared as she finished putting a band aid over the wound. 

“Make sure you change out the band aid for the next day or so, then you should be able to let it heal on its own, just make sure nothing gets in it.”

“Thank you, I truly appreciate it.”

“Just doing my job.” She shrugged, “It was nice to meet you, Kali.” 

You slowly turned and made your way toward the knight.

“Follow me.” He spoke with a monotone voice. 

“Do you know what this is about?” 

Silence. 

“Is this about Varlos?” You continued. 

More silence. 

“I already told them everything that happened with Varlos.” 

The only sound you heard was the knights boots connecting with the floor.

“Listen, I don't know why you won’t answer me, but I just don't understand why the Supreme Leader wants to see me. I already told him everything about Varlos during the brief-” 

Before you could even finish your sentence, the masked figure stopped right in his tracks, causing you to nearly crash into him, before turning to face you. 

“You do not question the Supreme Leader.” He then turned back around and continued walking. 

You had nothing to say. That’s how completely terrified you were. _This is it. This is how my pathetic life ends._ You began to look around for an escape route. _How can I get out of this? There has to be something._

“It would not be wise to avoid this.”

All you could do was close your eyes and hope it would be over soon. After what felt like the longest and shortest walk of your life, you ended up at a door. The feeling from before grew stronger with each step. The knight lifted his fist and knocked. The door slid open and you followed the knight in. 

“The bounty hunter, Master Ren.” 

The Supreme Leader was standing in front of a window, looking out at the stars with his hands clasped behind his back. You looked out to what he had been staring at, and your eyes caught sight of a tie fighter flying by, before you refocused on his broad back. 

“You are dismissed Ushar.” The knight nodded his head towards the Supreme Leader before taking one last glance at you and leaving the room. 

Once the door closed he spoke, “The bounty hunter.”

Your mouth had gone dry, preventing any words to come out. The mask slowly started to turn in your direction. 

“Tell me about Varlos, what did he say to you?” The voice is low and robotic.

“As I said earlier, he told me his men would come for him, and continued to speak about what they would do to me.” You tried you best not to come off as scared as you were.

“We both know that’s not all he said.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Do not lie to me.” He warned. “I saw the beating you gave him.”

“So tell me, _Kali,”_ he spat with a sarcastic tone. “What did he say to you to make you release such rage?” 

“How do you know that?” 

The air became thick as he slowly began walking towards you. You watched every move he made as he closed the space between you. Your head slowly rose to follow his as he came closer to you in order to keep contact with his hidden eyes. Another step and he would have walked right into you. 

He was close enough that you could hear the whisper escape through the mask. “Tell me.” 

_I have to tell him. He knows when I lie. But why does he care what Varlos said to me?_

“I don’t understand why this is important, but if you must know” You paused. “I believe the words he used were whore, conniving little slut, waste of a body, and how I needed to be taught a lesson.” 

The Supreme Leader straightened himself and took a step back from you, fists clenched at his sides. “Hm.” A beat. “You have become quite draconian.”

_I’ve become?_ “I will not let someone call me such vulgar names especially when they know nothing about me. Especially, a disgusting, vile, pig of a man like Varlos. He has no right-” 

Then he said it, something you hadn’t heard in years. Your actual name. 

You were stunned. You can count on one hand the amount of people that know your name. How does he? _He must have stolen it from my head._ That made you angry.

“I don’t go by that anymore.” You spat.

“Why do you hide behind a fake name?” He asked, tilting his head.

You scoffed. “Why do _you_ hide behind a mask?” 

He hesitated a moment before making his next move. His hands found their way to the bottom of his helmet, the mouthpiece protruded out and a hiss came from it as he released it from his head. What came next surprised you. You didn’t know what you were expecting, but it wasn't this. _Fuck. He’s hot._

Then you heard it again. Your name. His voice was still montone and deep without the robotic filter over it. 

“I told you, I don’t go by that anymore.” All he could do was stare, and it seems that's all you could do to him as well. You took in all of his features, and then you noticed a slight twitch of his eye. But it was his eyes that got your attention, they looked back at you almost… Expectantly. Before you could ask if you were finished, your head began to throb again, this time much more intense. You groaned in pain before falling to the floor. You knew this was his doing.

“Please, stop” You shrieked through clenched teeth. With that the pain was gone. _What the hell was that for?_ Your chest was heaving up and done as you brought yourself to stand. He placed his helmet back on his head before marching by you and making his way out of the room. From outside you heard someone salute him, followed by a yell and thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! here's chapter 4! daddy's finally here!!!! btw we decided not to bother giving a hella long description of what him cuz lets be honest, we all know what he looks like, its who your here for! lmao anyway hope you enjoyed!!


	5. Chapter 5

_ What the fuck just happened?  _ You awkwardly brought yourself to your feet, holding the side of your head to ease the ache as you stood frozen in place thinking about what the hell just happened. The door was left open and you decided to make a quick exit in case he came back. 

As you walked out of the room you immediately noticed a stormtrooper laying on the ground. This must have been the loud thud you had heard just moments before. You nudged him with your foot but he was unresponsive.  _ Fuck.  _ You looked both ways to see if anyone was around to help. Although this kid could have been dead because of the Supreme Leader, you couldn’t help but feel like it was your fault. Suddenly, you heard footsteps approaching and quickly stepped back in the doorway in case it was him and his posse coming back for you. Instead it was some nurses and another stormtrooper leading them. They scooped up the unconscious body from the floor and began to usher him off. You decided to follow them just to make sure he was alright. They walked quickly towards the medbay where several doctors were awaiting their arrival. The trooper's helmet was immediately ripped off of his head to reveal a young man with blonde hair that was stained red from the blood gushing from his head. You immediately stepped forward to follow as he was rushed off to another room when two hands stopped you. 

“Do you know what happened to him?” You turned your head to see Dr. Garyn’s eyes staring back at you. 

“Um, no, not completely. All I know is that the Supreme Leader walked out of the room, I heard a thud and yell, and when I went out he was just laying there and-” You rambled.

“Hey, relax this isn't anything we haven't seen before okay?” She cut you off. “But look at you, you must have done something right, you made it out alive.” She joked.

“Yeah, barely.” You replied. 

“What happened?” She said offering you a seat. 

“It all happened so quickly, he asked me about the mission, and brought up things about it no one should have known, and the whole time he spoke as if he knew me. He brought up parts of my life that I have never told anyone before, and then he took of his mask-” 

She cut you off again. “Wait, hold on. He took off his mask?!” Dr. Garyn looked as if she had just heard the biggest news of her life. You nodded quickly. 

“What did he look like?” She asked, seemingly giddy about it. 

You stuttered. “Um, he was younger than I expected, probably around our age. He had dark hair that hung around his shoulders, and freckles spotted on his face, and a big scar that ran down his forehead to his jaw.” 

“Oh my stars, was he-” She looked around, “Hot?” 

_ He definitely wasn't bad looking.  _ “I don't know, I didn't think so when he was ripping through my head.”

“Stars are you alright? No other head injuries or anything?” 

“Not that I know of, but I-I have to get out of here.” You had a sudden urgency to leave. Like at any moment he would turn a corner and just murder you on the spot. 

You quickly gathered yourself and began to walk out of the medbay. Garyn just stood there, watching you as you left. Your legs were moving so fast they may have fallen off. And then it hit you again.  _ The feeling.  _ The one you got whenever he was around.  _ Fuck.  _ You seriously began to speed walk through the dark hallways when you turned a corner. There he stood, helmet back on his head. The two of you had an awkward amount of space between you. Tension thick in the air. Neither of you said anything. That is until you opened your big mouth.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

At that, he charged you. He grabbed your upper arm and pulled you in the opposite direction.  _ You really did it now bitch, you were about to make it out here and you just had to open your mouth.  _ You were pulled from your thoughts by the overpowering feeling that was burning on your arm where his gloved hand was. His grip was tight, but it wasn’t pain that consumed you, it was the feeling of his touch, it was nothing like you had ever felt before. He ushered you into a small conference room and promptly let go of your arm, standing just a few steps away from you. You were really at a loss for words now, and all you could do was watch him. 

“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.” 

You stood awkwardly. You didn't know what to say. The two of you stared at each other for a moment. 

You heard a crackle of a sigh through his filtered voice. “How far along are you in your training?” 

“Training?”  _ What is he talking about? _

His mask tilted, silenting questioning you.

You started getting frustrated at his lack of answers. “What training?”

He stiffened, getting just as frustrated as you. You saw him clench his fists at his sides again  _ a trademark of his _ , you thought. You could tell he was holding back.

“How do you think you summoned your staff when Varlos was about to kill you?” His covered eyes beat into your soul. 

You stammered. “I don't know, luck, I guess.” 

“Luck is something brought by chance. You know your skills are not by pure luck. Don’t lie.” 

“I’m not lying. Aren’t you able to tell when someone isn’t lying anyway?” 

It’s like you could feel him roll his eyes. “I will train you. You need a teacher. You have potential to be powerful.” 

You were speechless. 

“I can show you the ways of the force.” 

Your mind began moving too quickly for you to even comprehend what was going on. 

“The force?” You laughed. “You’ve got to be joking…” You looked at him expectantly and your smile dropped as he remained silent. “I- I thought that was all a myth, a legend.” You paused to let your mind catch up. “Listen, I think you have the wrong person. I’m just a bounty hunter. I capture and kill people for money, that's it. I don’t have a place in this war and I don’t want one. I stay to myself, I work for myself, set my own terms... I mean what would you even want from me? I can't become some knight of-”

“Stop talking.” He cut you off, you could tell he was fed up with you. “I am not going to force you to stay and join the First Order. However you should really consider your future. You could become the most dangerous and powerful bounty hunter in the galaxy.”

You took in his words. “If you don’t want me to work for you or under the First Order, then why are you going to waste your time on training me?” 

You could tell he was holding something back,  _ but what? _ Suddenly he was angry.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you. If you decide to stay, come find me.” With that he left. 

After he walked past you and out of the room, your body immediately began to travel towards the hangar. 

_ What in the actual fuck is going on? I heard stories about the force when I was younger, but that’s all they were, stories. Crazy old people telling tales about people who could do mind tricks and walked around with glowing fire swords. All I am is a bounty hunter, sure I’ve gotten lucky a few times, but I thought I just had someone looking out for me in some weird way. What if I could do it though? Train and become powerful with the force like he said? No, I don’t want to work under the First Order and I won’t. But this could be a turning point for me, I could become the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy… Bitch. No. You are leaving this place and you’re not turning back. _

You rounded the corner and headed towards your ship. Someone yelled to you that it was all set but you completely ignored them and headed up the ramp to your seat. 

_ He would probably just expect me to become like one of those cult members he calls his knights. But… I could just get the skill I need and leave. Ugh, stop rationalizing this, it’s not happening.  _

_ I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere. All I have to worry about is myself and that’s how it will always be. _

You sat down and turned on the ship. 

_ But... you could have a lot less to worry about if you could control things with your mind. A bounty hunter, with the force. No one would even try to fight back. Gods, stop.  _

As you began to lift your ship from the ground you looked out into the hangar one last time. There he stood. There was a pit in your stomach, your entire body was buzzing.  _ God fucking damn it _ . You lowered your ship back to the ground and shut it off. The ramp opened and everyone had their eyes on you as you walked down it. You beelined to the Supreme Leader. 

“I’ll do it.” 

“Follow me.” 

You thought your heart was going to burst out of your chest.  _ What did I just get myself into? _ This was definitely not what you planned, but something was screaming at you to take this opportunity. You continued to follow his long strides as you tried to keep up with him. You were walking into an unfamiliar part of the ship, everything was quiet and isolated from chaos aboard the Finalizer. He stopped in front of a door and it slid open, you followed him in the room to find the knights of ren. Simultaneously they all dropped to one knee. The Supreme Leader nodded his head, a silent ‘at ease’, before they stood up again.

“Who is this Master Ren?” One asked looking towards you. 

“The bounty hunter, Kali. The one who captured Daran Varlos. The force is strong within her and we are going to train her,” He said slightly turning his body towards you, “These are my knights.” 

“We are going to train  _ her _ master?” Another scoffed looking down at you. You recognized him by his helmet, he was the one to escort you from the hospital to your memorable meeting with the Supreme Leader. His tone made you angry. This was another man who doubted the strength you had. 

“Interesting. I thought you were not to question the Supreme Leader.” You used his own words against him. 

The air was thick with tension. He took a step toward you before a different knight blocked his path. “Master Ren, do you really think this is the best time to take on something like this?” 

“I advise you to take the advice of the girl and not question me. Understood?” Ren asked.

“Understood.” They responded in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys sorry this took so long work and school got the better of us! hope you enjoy :)


End file.
